The dragon prince
by Samrit
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was the dragon prince of Fiore a world which exist next to the human world. Still he ran away into the human world not knowing that Fairy Tail chasing him. Will Natsu be able to escape them? What does his best friend and love Lucy have to do with them? Will everythng turn out the way it should in the end or will he be forced to marry a princess he doesn't love?
1. Prologue

**Hey there, this popped up in my head as I was reading a manga so I worte it down. I hope this will turn out to be a good story since I liked the manga which inspired me to write this story. Let's see if some of you can guess which manga was the cause.  
**

**Like always I am very sorry for every spelling and gramma mistake. I am still from Germany and my english is not the best.  
**

**So now please read enjoy and review.**

* * *

**The dragon prince**

**Prologue**

A pink haired teen was running through a dark tunnel as finally light cam in sight. A blue feline was following him close behind flying with pure white wings. They both heard shouting behind them but they simply ignored it as they continued to run in the direction of the light.

"Just a bit more and we will be there!" The pink haired breathed out as he pumped more energy into his legs and speeded up a last time. With a final jump he went through the light and was blinded for a couple of seconds. He felt how his body felt into water and how something landed on top of him.

Slowly he looked up and saw a small boy with blue hair lying on his back. The pink haired sat up and looked around. He was sitting in a fountain which would explain why he was wet now. The blue haired boy was now lying next to him and woke slowly up.

"Natsu? Did we make it?" The blue haired asked and he looked up at the pink haired, named Natsu.

"YES! We did it! We are in the human world!" Natsu cheered loudly as he jumped around in the fountain. Both boys were only wearing a pair of trousers and the blue haired had also a little green back bag. The blue haired boy looked at his friend jumping around as he suddenly noticed something on the back of his friend.

"NATSU! THE CREST! IT IS VISIBLE ON YOU BACK!" Natsu stopped and tried to look at his back but then he grinned at his friend.

"Na… Don't worry Happy, I will hide it and nobody will be able to see it."

"Aye! If you say so!"

On his back was a crest in the shape of a dragon*, from where Natsu came this was a sight that he belonged to the royal family. Natsu Dragneel was the dragon prince of Fiore a world which exist next to the human world. Fiore was a world where Dragons, vampires, Exceeds, mages and other mystic creatures lived.

But why would the prince of another world run away from his home right into the world of humans? Well Natsu wasn't willed to live there anymore. He wanted to be free and so he decided to run away, also he didn't want to marry one of the princesses his father wanted him to marry. So he saw his solution in the human world, where you would be free to do as you please, to love who you wanted and to be yourself.

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu said as he grabbed the hand of his friend and dragged him out of the fountain. "Let's start our new live here.

* * *

**In Fiore… the dragon kingdom…**

"He escaped! What the hell do you mean with he escaped!" Igneel the king of the dragon kingdom in Fiore yelled through the hall. "I don't accept this! GET FAIRY TAIL HERE! MAKE THEM BRING HIM BACK!"

Three shadows were standing in the door way of the hall the king was in and looked how he yelled at his ministers. The king was very angered, he breathed out fire and had destroyed the throne with one punch as he tried to let out his anger.

"My king, please calm down. We Fairy Tail will make sure to bring the prince back." One of the shadows stepped forward and revealed scarlet red hair. She bowed down and didn't dare to look up at the king in front of her. "If it makes you feel better please punch me, my king."

Igneel sweat dropped at the words of the Fairy Tail member. But before he could say something else another of the three shadows stepped forward. A male with raven black hair and who was only wearing a pair of boxers kneeled down. "King Igneel? Please ignore the words of my partner. But we will make sure to bring him back even if it means to use force."

Lastly the last person stepped out of the shadow. Revealing to be a beautiful girl with shoulder long blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, other than her two friends she looked up directly at king Igneel, who was slightly impressed that she showed no fear despite her weak appearance.

"We one of the strongest team of Fairy Tail promise to bring back the dragon prince. Please don't worry and let us handle it. We will make sure to bring him back safely and not by force!" With her last words she gave the boy of the group a glare and finally the three stood up and made their way out of the throne hall.

King Igneel looked after the three and sighed as he fall back onto the rest of his throne to sit down. "The Titania Erza Scarlet, Ice maker Gray Fullbuster and the Celestrial maiden Lucy Heartphilia… I hope I made the right decision to give them the mission of bringing back this stubborn idiot of a son…"

* * *

**In the human world…**

"Luce! Look, look!" Natsu yelled was running full speed along the sports ground of the school. Lucy was watching him while sitting on the side lines and holding a book in her hands. Natsu turned around and was now running backwards looking at his best friend wile waving with his hands.

"Natsu! Look out!" Lucy yelled in shock as she saw how he would soon run into one of their class mates. Natsu turned around again and as if Lucy new it he ran into him.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried out and ran forward till she was next to her friend. The boy on the ground grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up. "Hehe… Don't worry I am fine…"

The blond sighed and slapped his head lightly. "Don't scare me you idiot!"

Lucy stood up and walked away as Natsu sat up and was still grinning at her. "Luce wait! Let me get changed! Then we can go eat some spice ramen!"

Lucy turned around and smiled at her friend. "Sure!"

The two didn't know that a scarlet haired woman and a raven haired boy were watching them. The raven haired leaned against a three as the scarlet haired was still watching the pink haired.

"If that boy was the prince, Lucy would have noticed it already. After all she is most of the day together with him." The raven haired muttered as he started to strip of the shirt of his school uniform.

"Our information says that the prince is in this school and we have to follow every hind we can find. His hair color is not really natural so we have to keep an eye on that boy." The scarlet haired said.

"But Erza, even Lucy says that she don't think that he is the prince. Besides there are a bunch of other students we haven't checked yet. If we can't find him under them then I would ask Lucy to check his back if the crest is there."

"You're right, Gray and besides… Lucy seems to be happy to have this guy as a friend it would be difficult if he turns out to be the prince…" Erza looked at Gray and her eyes narrowed. "GRAY! PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!"

Gray jumped up scared and looked down at himself seeing that he was only in his boxers. He ran away from Erza and started searching for the missing pieces of his school uniform. Erza was left behind and looked again after her blond friend as she walked away with the pink haired boy.

"I really hope that this boy doesn't have the crest on his back… or this mission will become more and more difficult for Lucy as it already is…"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! So please leave a review and sorry if Igneel seemed to be a bad guy don't worry he is still a good guy here in the story, you will see in later chapters. Don't know when I will update this or one of my other storys cause collage here in germany started for me and I don't know yet how much time I get for writing. But I will try to update this and my other storys as soon as I can.  
**

***The crest on Natsus back is the dragon symbol of the pic I chose of this story.  
**

**So thanks again for reading and please review and tell me your thoughts.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


	2. Suspicion and Memories

**Ok I know I posted this story just hours ago but I could help but write this. It is 00:15 here in germany and I have school tomorrow but I still want ot post this after all I worte it in a flow so... here it is the next chapter of the dragon prince.  
**

**Please read enjoy and review.  
**

**And I forgot this in the last chapter... ****************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**The dragon prince**

**Suspicion and Memories**

"Erza you're fixed on the idea that Natsu Dragion is the prince? Why, do you think it is him?" Gray asked as he leaned against railing of the rooftop from the school. "We don't even know how the prince really look like… nobody besides the people of the dragon castle knows…"

"Gray, it is said that the prince as a fierce character who often got into fights, he can destroy a house with one move of his dragon tail. His dragon wings can take him everywhere in a matter of seconds and his eyes are the ones of a dragon and he has sharp canines which are nearly like fangs." Erza started explaining as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I am sure that I saw for a short moment dragon like eyes on him Gray. I am sure it is the best idea to make Natsu Dragion our main target in our task of finding Prince Dragneel."

"Erza…" Lucy sighed as she joined her team mates on the rooftop. "I would have noticed this. Natsu isn't the one we are looking for. The prince is also known for being a strict and matured. Natsu is more childish and has a playful but loyal character. He isn't the one we are looking for…"

"Do you have a crush on him?" Gray said causally but smirked then as he saw the light blush in Lucy's face.

"What! NO! I would never fall in love with a human! A-a-and besides you know I have a crush o-o-on…" Lucy looked to the side not wanting to face her friends now. Gray was smirking at him and Erza smiled a sad smile as they both watched their blond friend.

"You have a crush on the prince… I know, I know. You are probably one of the only ones who got to see the price and who don't live in the dragon castle."

"How was it again… the price rescued you, right? That was why you decided to join Fairy Tail to repay him one day?"

"Y-yeah…" Lucy mumbled as she looked embarrassed away, her face deep red. "H-he was the first person who was kind to me… you know with me knowing I am a Celestial maiden…"

"HEY! We are kind to you too! Not only this damn prince! Come on, get over him. We have to bring him back so that he can marry that princess!" Gray muttered as he looked annoyed at his friend. He knew that Celestial maidens weren't seen good in their world but after knowing Lucy he also saw them in a different way, like everyone in Fairy Tail and he still didn't like the way Lucy was threated in their world sometimes. That's why he kind of enjoyed their stay in the human world.

Erza looked at gray and smiled sly but hide it behind her usual expression. She knew what gray meant and she also didn't like it. Lucy had become something like her little sister and she also wanted to protect her. That their lives were kind of peaceful in the human world was nice but they had a mission to do and Erza would never want to fail a mission. "You're jealous of the prince?"

"WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL!" Gray yelled as he stomped of and mumbling something about a stupid prince and stupid team mates.

"Erza… I think you teased him to much this time…" Lucy said worried as she looked after Gray who disappeared behind the doors which leaded back into the building.

"Maybe but Gray was kind of right… You have to get over the prince…" With these words Erza also left and Lucy was left behind on the rooftop. She went over to the railing were Gray had stand minutes ago and leaned over looking at the ground and watching the other students there. "It is easier said as done…"

Natsu was sleeping under a three and snored lightly as a little boy with blue hair went up to him and sat down next to him. The blue haired looked up at his friend who was sleeping peaceful, something he hadn't seen for a long while.

"Happy… Heart…" Natsu mumbled in his sleep. "Let us go play… all together…"

Happy chuckled as he looked at his friend. "Aye! Natsu… you are sleep talking…"

* * *

**13 year ago in Fiore near the dragon castle…**

"Young Master! Young Master! Please come back!" One of the maids yelled through the garden of the dragon castle.

A small pink haired boy with red dragon wings and dragon tail was sitting under a bush a blue cat in his arms. The boy looked up and red scales where partly visible in his face, on his shoulders and arms. The boy tightened his grip on the cat and listened if the maid was still somewhere near. He sniffed the air and decided that it was safe again to come out.

"Let's go play somewhere outside Happy." Natsu, the five years old dragon prince, whispered as he spread out his wings and flied up high into the sky. He was flying for a while as he saw a blond haired girl chased by wolves. The girl got talked down by one of them and was now lying on the ground as the group of wolves surrounded her. Natsu landed on the ground some meters away and carefully went nearer and stopped as he was in hearing reach.

"Please… I didn't do anything!" The girl cried, she was already covered with some bruise and she had a long cut along her right arm but the wolves only fleshed their fangs and growled at her. The leader of the group went forward and morphed back into a more human like form but he still had the ears and the tail of a wolf. He looked about double the age of the girl. Natsu guessed that the girl was the same age as him what would mean that the boy there was about ten years old.

"You haven't done anything? Aren't you a celestial maiden? One of the spirit callers? Who let others fight for themselves?" The girl hugged her knees and tried to make herself as small as she could. The boy struck out his fist and was about to punch the girl as he suddenly got hit by something else and was thrown against the next tree.

The other wolves looked shocked at their leader and then back at the one who had punched him. In front of the girl was now standing Natsu. His wings were spread out fully and his tail swung dangerously to and fro as his dragon eyes narrowed at the leader. His dragon scales spread out and soon his whole right arm was covered in with them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to this girl?!" While Natsu was dealing with the wolves, Happy went over to the girl and laid his paws on her knees. The girl shortly flinched before she looked up to the cat.

"You ok?" Happy asked and the girl only nodded. She then noticed Natsu who had finished off the wolves and was now paying attention to her. The girl suddenly tried to get away again but Natsu was faster and grabbed her wrist holding her on place.

"Stop moving you will make it worse, weirdo!" The girls stopped in her tracks and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Y-you're h-helping me? B-but y-you're the p-p-p-prince…" She stuttered while Natsu only chuckled. "Why else would I beat the shit out of those guys… why the hell were they even chasing after you, hopefully not only because you're a celestial maiden?"

Natsu soon regret his words as the girl looked at the ground. He shortly exchanged a look with Happy and they both then nodded. "Hey want to go play with us?"

The girl looked up at him but Natsu was faster as he grabbed once again her wrist and dragged her along. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Lucy… Heartphilia…" Natsu was dragging her so fast that he didn't really hear her name the only think he had understood was "Heart" He thought that it was a weird name but he shrugged it off.

"Ok, Heart! Let's go play together!"

* * *

**Present time… **

"HEART-!" Natsu woke up but then hit his head on something, as he looked around he found Happy and Lucy looking at him worried. Well Lucy looked worried, Happy was smirking.

"Natsu, you're awake?" He looked at Lucy for a short moment but then grinned. "How long did I sleep?"

"Natsu… you sleep nearly all day…" Happy stated as he pulled out a fish cracker and began chewing on it.

"WHAT! THEN I MISSED DINNER!" The pink haired jumped up and grabbed Happy by his left and Lucy by her right wrist. "Let's go and get some ramen!"

"Natsu! Wait!" Lucy yelled but Natsu kept dragging her along. But while he was dragging her, she thought about what he was going to say. _Heart… Why does this feel so familiar…? Natsu isn't the prince right… he just can't be… _

"HEY! Lucy! Can you come over here shortly?!" Lucy, Natsu and Happy stopped and looked at the one who called Lucy. They saw a raven haired man, Gray.

"Natsu… please wait here shortly…" with this Lucy ran over to were Gray was she didn't notice how Natsu growled and his eyes shortly morphed into the ones of a dragon. Happy tucked on his shirt and Natsu calmed down again.

"Lucy, Erza wants to hold a meeting now. It is because of this Dragion your befriended with." Gray said calmly as he crossed his arms. He was standing there only in his trousers, his shirt was already missing again.

"How often should I say it, Natsu is not the prince…!" Lucy huffed as she turned around and waved. "I will be there later!"

But as Lucy's eyes landed on Natsu she gasped. "Natsu why the hell are you wet from head to toe?!"

"Don't know, suddenly there was water everywhere…" Natsu shrugged as he squeezed some water out of his shirt.

"I so sorry… I wanted to water the flower, I must accidently water you instead of the flowers." Erza suddenly appeared out of nowhere while holding a water hose in her hand.

"Erza…" Lucy muttered as she lightly glared at her friend. "What are you planning…?"

"Boy you should take of those clothes before you get ill. Why don't you take of your shirt?" Erza suggests him and Natsu stared at her for a while.

"Erza! This is goin-" Lucy stopped midsentence as she saw how Happy dragged Natsu into the school building.

"Lushy? Can you please get Natsu's bag? I will bring him to the nurse office!" Happy shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared inside.

"For a little kid this blue haired boy is pretty tricky… and I were so close on finding out…" Erza commented and Lucy just stared at her.

"Erza, Natsu isn't the prince so stop suspecting him!" Lucy yelled as she then ran to get Natsu's bag like Happy had asked her for.

"That was close… thanks happy…" Natsu said as he stripped of his shirt, revealing a dragon crest on his back, and then grinned at his friend. "You acted pretty fast Happy."

"Aye! We should be more careful, we can't have them finding out." Happy said worried as he tossed a black shirt at Natsu who caught it with one hand and pulled it over his head.

"We should keep an eye on that red haired… she may be is someone send by your father Natsu…" Happy said as he started munching on a fish cracker.

"Your right… I don't want to drag Luce in anything…"

"Aye… You liiiiiiiike her!"

"W-w-what?! N-no... eh... y-yes... eh WHATEVER! JUST SHUT UP HAPPY!"

* * *

**So hope you like it. Well looks like Lucy and Natsu have a moment in the past while Erza and Gray are going to traget Natsu now... Oh well hopy you stil enjoyed it.  
**

**Please leave a review and thanks you all for the reviews I got till now and for taking this story into your Alerts/Favorits list.  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing and thanks for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


	3. A crest on the back?

**Hi! Yay even thougth school is keeping me busy I managed to write the next chapter during my breaks and I just give it the finishing tough the past hour so here it is the next chapter.  
**

**Thank you all for your reviews, for putting the story in your Favorit and/or Alert list and thank you all for just reading this story.  
**

**Please remember that I am still from germany and that my english is still not the best, but I will give my best to make as fewer mistakes as possible. Also don't get used to long chapters. I don't know how long a chapter will get and please don't be upset if other chapters will become shorter than this. I will try to make longer chapters but I can't promise that it will work.  
**

**So now enough of talking, please read, enjoy and review :)  
**

**********************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**A crest on the back?  
**

** In Fiore… the snake kingdom…**

"Dragon King Igneel… what do you mean they haven't found him yet? How hard can it be to find a prince like him?" A woman, dressed in a snake patterned dress, dark green hair and yellow eyes, said to a lacrima ball in front of her. The lacrima ball showed the face of King Igneel sweating and nervously looking everywhere but her.

"Well… Fairy Tail is after him but… uhm they lost track of him and are currently investigating a school where he could be…" Igneel said as more sweat rolled down his forehead.

"You're saying that I can't see my fiancé? This is not acceptable I will go myself looking for him!"

"WAIT! Princess Viper! Fairy Tail is capable of bringing him back no need for you or your men to go after him!"

"Too late, I asked Lamia Scale to help me. If your men take too long than I will take care of things myself!" Viper said as she shut down the lacrima ball and turned around, leaving the hall. Her smile was evil as she went on to her balcony.

"My dear Prince Dragneel… you can't escape me…"

* * *

**In the human world…**

"Achoo!" Natsu sneezed as he sat on a park bank waiting for Lucy to come. He looked around but then leaned back and enjoyed the sun shining down at him. _This is true freedom… _He thought while relaxing more.

"Erza. You really think he is the prince do you? Lucy won't be happy about this." Gray said as he was standing behind a tree watching Natsu. His hands were in his pockets and he looked pretty bored.

"We have to see the crest on his back to make sure and as long as I haven't seen it I will not stop suspecting him, even if he is Lucy's friend." Erza said stubborn as she crossed her arms over her chest and eyed Natsu again. Her eyes narrowed at a stranger who was now approaching him.

"Who is that?" Gray asked as he also noticed the guy.

"He looks familiar… wait isn't that… Gray! Go get that guy! We won't let this mission be taken away from us!" Erza yelled as she throw Gray out of their hiding place right into the stranger who was now standing in front of Natsu.

"Hey weren't you the guy who called Luce some days ago?" Natsu asked surprised and annoyed as he completely ignored the fact that Gray was thrown against the other man and had knocked him down to the ground.

"Damn you…" Gray muttered as he pushed himself up from the ground. "Looks like you have a pretty good memory pinky."

"What was that, you stripper!" Natsu immediately answered while standing up and head butting Gray.

"You heard me pinky." Gray growled as he stared at Natsu.

"…" the third guy there was totally forgotten by the two and was now standing there. He watched as Gray and Natsu kept bickering till he had enough. The stranger then grabbed Gray by the neck… (He would have grabbed the collar of his shirt but Gray had already stripped it off) … and dragged him some meters away. Natsu only looked at them puzzled but shrugged it off as he sat back on the bank.

"Damn you Gray! Don't get in my way!" The stranger said. Gray started at the men holding him until he smirked and hit him with his elbow into the side.

"Get lost! This is our mission! So go back to Fiore and do whatever you want there, Lyon."

"Awww, but I wanted to see my little brother…" Gray eyed Lyon for a while before he snored.

"Yeah right, now why are you really here."

"Snake Princess Viper wants her fiancé back so she ordered Lamia Scale to bring him back." Lyon shrugged and crossed his arms. "Looks like this time Fairy Tail works waaaaaay to slooooow."

"Ha! I would like to see what you would do, you pseudo hero..."

"Then watch and learn!" Lyon finally said as he went up to Natsu again smiling friendly at him.

Natsu had watched them curiously and also had tried to overhear their talk with his dragon hearing but failed for some reasons. He eyed Lyon who came nearer and raised an eyebrow as Lyon smirked in a friendly way. Before he could really react Lyon's fist went flying in the direction of his face. Natsu blocked it and jumped away just in time.

"Don't know your problem but if you want a fight you can have one." Natsu grinned as he run forward ready to send a kick at him. Lyon ducked away and grabbed Natsu's leg as he prepared the next attack already. The two ended in a hand to hand combat fight. **(A/N: No magic from both sides… remember they still don't know if he is the prince and Natsu tries to act as much as possible human-like.)** Gray watched with interest their movements and crossed his arms as he noticed that Lyon slowly went out of stamina while Natsu was still grinning and having fun in the fight. Lyon jumped away from a kick again. Natsu was facing Gray with his back. Suddenly an idea popped up in Lyon's head and he looked at Gray who seemingly had the same idea.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! THAT'S AIN'T A FAIR FIGHT!" Natsu was taken aback as Gray suddenly grabbed his arms from behind and hold him still, Lyon run up at him and grabbed the hem of Natsu's shirt.

"Time to get rid of your shirt!" Lyon chuckled as he started to lift Natsu's shirt. Natsu on the other hand started to struggle more and more. He didn't really get what was going on but he knew that if the guy in front of him would take of his shirt and thenthe crest on his back would be revealed which he really didn't want to happen.

Natsu kept kicking and struggling but Gray had an iron grip on him while Lyon easily dodged his kicks. He shut his eyes pepared for the moment they would see it but it never came. Natsu felt how Gray's grip loosed and he fell on the ground. He carefully cacked an eye open and then smiled a toothy smile at what he saw.

"Luce! About time you came!" Natsu said as he looked up from his position on the ground to his best friend who was standing there holding the end of a whip in her hands. Following the whip it was tied around the neck of Lyon who tried to get it off from his neck, his face was slowly turning blue.

"I have a good advice for you two." Lucy slowly started her eyes were hidden behind her bangs but then she suddenly looked up an evil and angry look in her eyes. Even Natsu flinched even though he knew that she wasn't directing it at him. Gray shivered and was already backing away, he knew how Lucy could be if she was angry.

"Gah… gru… gray… a… i… r…" Lyon breathed out as he helplessly tried again to get free from her. Lucy junked a last time on the whip making him gasp and then finally released him. Lyon was on the ground relieved to get air back in his lungs but he didn't get a long break. Lucy stomped on his back and pressed him against the ground.

"If I ever see you near Natsu again Lyon then I won't hesitated to call on one of the stellar spirits to make you understand." She hissed in his ear, so that Natsu wasn't able to hear it, she then finally released him fully and went over to Natsu to help him up. Smiling again like this never happened.

"Damn Luce… you can be scary sometimes…" Natsu chuckled as he gladly took her hand to stand up. "Anyway… all this trouble had made me hungry, let's go get some spice ramen."

"You never change do you?" Lucy smiled and nodded as Natsu was already running overjoyed to their usual place where they would eat. She gave a last glare over her shoulder and then ran after him.

"Looks like you failed Gray and you were so close on finding out. Also you made her snap…" Gray looked up at the one who was talking to him. Erza was standing right behind him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Who ordered me to stop Lyon… if you hadn't…" Gray stopped as a dark aura appeared. One look at Erza was enough and Gray was up on his legs and running as if his life was in danger… which kind it kind of was…

"GRAY! GET BACK HERE FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Erza screamed as she chased after him a large sword in her hand.

Happy who was sitting on a branch till now jumped down and looked after Erza and Gray a serious look was on his face as he started munching on a fish cracker. "Aye… looks like the two are from Fiore… Good that we have Lushy helping out even if she doesn't know it… I have to keep an eye on these two…"

Happy looked up into the sky, as a black cat rubbed against his leg, purring and wanting him to pat it. "Natsu… who is it… who do you hold close to your heart? And what would you do to protect her…"

Later that day far away by the school grounds a cloud of purple smoke appeared and a woman with a big snake appeared out of it. Her yellow eyes sparkled evil as her snake patterned dress waved in the wind. Her dark green hair turned into brown as her body started to change from the flow of magic around her.

"This is the place? My dear prince… I have come to see you…"

* * *

**Some days later in school…**

**T**he clicks of high heels echoed through the floors, students where whispering when she passed them and other where running from her, hiding in the dark corners. As soon as she was seen most students rushed to get to their classes. The newest person in the school was feared and said to be the strictest person there, even stricter then the student president. Her eyes saw every single failure on a uniform, her ears heard every wrong word spoken in her reach and her hands were always busy writing down the names of students which had to go through her check. This woman was now heading into one certain classroom. With one move she slammed open the door. Teacher and students looked at her feared… but the woman had only eyes for one certain student.

"Aaaaaaah come on Luce! Please!" Natsu whined as he leaned back in his seat to look at his best friend.

"Natsu I said no, this school trip I will not sit next to you! I don't want you puke on me!" Lucy huffed as she crossed her arms but she then smiled.

"But Luceeeeeee… you're the only one I trust with taking care of me! Please!" Natsu tried again and ignored the fact that his classmates and even the teacher were watching them amused. Some stifled a giggle or smiled amused like but tried to hide it behind books.

"Na-" *BAM* Lucy was cut off by the sound of the door which got slammed open. A woman was standing in the doorway, a man with dark red hair, a scar over his right eye and a red suit, was crossing his arms behind her and looked bored at students. His left eye went over each face one time, he stopped shortly when he saw Lucy and Natsu but then he turned his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"Ah! Miss student counselor Serpents? What are you doing here?" The teacher asked surprised as he went through his documents to find anything about the visit of the student counselor.

"I am here for a surprise checkup. I will inspect every student about the school dress code. There is no escaping. Mr. Harai, from here on I will lead the class you can leave!" Miss Serpents was giving the teacher such a look that he wasn't able to say anything against it so he left without a word, while Miss Serpents and the guy behind her stepped into the room.

"Crap…" muttered Natsu and looked from left to right to find the next escape route. For a moment he even considered jumping out the window but then he remembered that normal humans would do that. Sweat was breaking out on his forehead as he kept thinking and Lucy noticed it.

"This is stupid! That doesn't even make sense!" A boy from the first row yelled as he slammed his hands down on his desk. In the next second the dark red haired guy had his hands on his shoulders and kept him in a firm hold.

"You're not wearing the neck tie, you didn't button up all the buttons of your shirt, your trousers are not the ones the school orders for and you use a brown belt but it is clearly said that students have to wear a black one and to top it you bleached your hair." Miss Serpents stated and then flashed her glasses shortly. "Your clothes are confiscate. Mr. Cobra would you please."

"HEY! WHAT!" The student did had much time, the guy holding him (Mr. Cobra) striped him down to his boxers in a matter of seconds and all female students shrieked in surprise and/or looked away with bright red faces.

Lucy on the other hand was focused on Natsu who suddenly became really pale and was mumbling something. Sweat was visible on his forehead and Lucy began to become really worried about him. "Natsu… you ok…?"

Natsu only groaned as response and hide his face behind a pile of books in his hands. Lucy only got more worried and stood up, getting the attention of the student counselor. "Anything wrong? Miss…" She looked shortly at a piece of paper. "Miss Lucy Ashley?"

"Sensei? Can I bring Natsu to the nurse office? He doesn't feel well." Lucy looked hopefully at Miss Serpents but when she heard the reply her face fell into a dark frown and also the other students couldn't really believe it.

"The nurse office? This sounds like a lame excuse to get away from the inspection." She flashed her glasses again and Lucy saw how the man called Mr. Cobra smirked. She heard how others said how cruel she was.

Natsu watched Lucy from the corner of his eyes. He thought about it and decided that he would play along. Only problem he did feel sick… Natsu shortly looked outside the window as an idea popped up in his head.

_Ok… think off… trains… cars… ships… planes… trains… wait I had already trains… urg I think it works I fell sick…_

As on clue Natsus checks puffed out and his face became a mix of green and purple. Lucy looked shocked at him and then narrowed her eyes back on the student counselor.

"If THAT doesn't look like a sick person, then I am a flying cow!" Lucy yelled as she slammed her hands on her desk and then pointed at Natsu whose head hit his desk as he wasn't able to sit normally anymore. Miss Serpents looked at him for a while before she finally gave in as Natsu started drooling on the desk.

"Fine I will allow it. But you have to come back as soon as you have brought him there!" She flashed her glasses again as her eyes followed Lucy who carefully started to drag Natsu out of the room. "They won't escape…"

* * *

"Just lay him down there." Nurse MiraJane said as she guided Lucy and Natsu to one of the free beds in the nurse office. Lucy laid him down as soon as they reached it and Natsu instantly fell asleep. She just sighed and smiled down at him as she brushed aside some of his pink haired from his forehead. His sleeping face was really peaceful and made she giggle but then blushed as she realized what she just did.

"I-I will go back to my class…" Lucy mumbled as she rushed out of the room MiraJane only giggled and said something about young love. One some minutes later after Lucy left the door got opened a second time and Gray came in.

"I am having a headache. It would be good if I can lay down a bit." With these words Gray took the bed next to Natsus. But they couldn't see each other since it was separated by curtain, still Gray carefully observed the place and looked out for any sight that could give him a clue that Natsu came from Fiore.

"Luce…" Natsu mumbled as he slowly woke up, he rubbed his eyes as he sat up and looked around for his blond friend.

"Oh, Natsu you're awake." MiraJane giggled as she walked up to his bed. "Lucy went already back to class. You should rest a bit longer. I will be back soon so please rest you two."

And so also MiraJane left the nurse office, leaving Gray and Natsu alone. Natsu lied back as crossed his arms behind his head thinking about a way to avoid Miss Serpents. Gray next to him was sending out a magic aura to see if he would get any response from Natsu but instead of a response from him one came as the door was opened again and the student counselor and Mr. Cobra walked in. Gray sat up as he listened on what they were planning.

"Natsu Dragion? You're coming with us. You didn't think you could escape, did you?" She asked as Mr. Cobra grabbed Natsu in a way that he could escape. Miss Serpents walked out of the room followed by Mr. Cobra who was dragging along Natsu who struggled but could get free. Gray stood up from the bed and went over to the window where Erza was standing already outside, leaning against the wall next to the window.

"You also noticed that the new student counselor and her watch dog are from Fiore, right?" Gray asked as he stared at a tree.

"Let's go follow them. We may get a chance to see if he is the prince or not." Erza said as she walked away followed by Gray who used the short cut and just jumped out of window.

"Aaaaaaand… we are not going to tell Lucy?" He eyed Erza from the side. She was looking very thoughtful before she crossed her arms and shock her head.

"She will only snap again and stop us before we even get a glimpse of his back."

"If you say so…"

* * *

Back in the class room Lucy was packing her and Natsu's stuff. She had calmed down and was ready to get Natsu from the nurse office. She looked over his desk again to see if she had forgotten something. She was one of the last ones in the class since the others had already left for the next lesson as the door got slammed open and Happy rushed in hugging her like his live depended on it.

"LUSHY! NATSU WAS KIDNAPPED!" He cried out as he tears streamed down his face. "I SAW HOW A DARK HAIRED GUY AND A BROWN HAIRED WOMAN TOOK HIM AWAY!'"

Lucy looked wide eyed at Happy before she went down on his high. She seated him on her chair and smiled comforting at him. "Calm down Happy. I think, I know where he is. Wait here till we are back ok? Don't worry I will bring him back."

Lucy left as soon as she could leave Happy behind who had a sad smile now. "Hope she can help him in time…"

* * *

Natsu kept struggling in Mr. Cobras grip but with time he got tired and stopped struggling. The two had brought him to the office of the student counselor. He didn't know the room very well, he never was here before also he wasn't really sure what was going on but he knew that he had a big problem if he would find out a way soon.

Miss Serpents went closer to Natsu, she eyed him from head to toe. She then got a hold of his arm and examined it. Then she pinched his cheeks, turned his face from right to left and left to right, shook him, pulled his hair, she even looked into his mouth. Lastly she collapsed on the ground, tears were streaming out of her eyes as she mumbled something.

_This guy is supposed to be the prince? What happened to his scales, where are his fangs, his dragon eyes? No this guy can't be the prince. _She thought but suddenly she shot up again, flashing her glasses. _There is only one way in finding out. _

She grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked at it. Natsu gasped as his black shirt was revealed under his white one from the school uniform. The student counselor smirked while Natsu started sweating and to fight against Mr. Cobras grip again.

"You know Mr. Dragion, the school rules order for a white undershirt not a black one."

Natsu snored at her statement. "Never heard of this rule before!"

"Well anyway, your black shirt is confiscate. Cobra, remove it." Natsu's eyes went wide as Cobra removed on hand to get a hold of Natsu's black shirt. Natsu cursed and struggled more but it didn't help, Cobra was removing his shirt and as long as Natsu didn't use his true powers he wasn't able to stop him. He closed his eyes, preparing himself to the next things which would happen.

"LUCY KICK!" A loud crack followed after and the door got destroyed. Lucy was standing in the doorway a dark aura was coming off from her. In her hands was a whip which looked almost like and dragon tail. Everything had stopped. Miss Serpents and Cobra stared at her as Natsu slowly opened his eyes, grinning at the sight of his friend.

"Get away from him…" She growled as she let crack the whip right in front of Miss Serpents who jumped away surprised. Cobra meanwhile had dropped Natsu and was now prepared to fight the blond. But before he even could move in her direction a clash was heard. The window broke and a ball flied right in Cobras face knocking him out could. The ball got thrown by Erza but she didn't show herself, she just kept watching from the outside but she had another ball in her hands just in case if she had to know him out again. Miss Serpents also had already passed out from the shock Lucy was giving her with her dark aura mixed with fear.

Lucy grabbed the still grinning Natsu by his hand dragged him out of the room. "Don't make me and happy worried about you."

Natsu blushed at her words and mumbled a low sorry but he then grinned. "Thanks Luce, I know I can count on you and don't forget you also can count on me if you ever need my help."

He let go of her hand, already missing the tough and passed her as he ran forward to the classroom were Happy was waiting for them. He didn't notice that his shirt wasn't fitting right and that a part of his back was open. But Lucy who was behind him now noticed and she got a glimpse of something she didn't want to see.

She stopped in her tracks and saw how Natsu fitted his shirt right again so that his back was covered. He was saying something about wanting to fight this Cobra but Lucy wasn't really listening, her thoughts were taken over by one single thing.

"The dragon crest is located on the prince back…" She mumbled so low that it wasn't even a whisper and started at Natsu's back in pure disbelieve.

_No… no… please tell me I just overused my magic whip… please tell me that I am just a bit tired and imaging things… please, please whatever I just saw… please don't let me have seen a part of the crest… please… don't tell me that Natsu is the prince…_

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Also I think it was noticed that I used the names of their Edolas counterparts for their Human-names. Hope it was ok. I didn't want to think of names for myself cause I know I would fail in that. Oh and Princess Viper is an made up OC, I couldn't find or think of any Fairy Tail character to fit in her role...  
**

**Also I don't know know when the next chapter will be up. I am also writng on a chapter for one of my other storys and ther is a one shot for someone I still have to finish. But like I said school is keeping me busy but as long as I can take my laptop with me to school I can write during the break.  
**

**Anyway thanks again for reading, for putting the story in your favorite and/or alerts list.  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing and thanks for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


	4. Love at first back sight…?

**Hi! Finally I finished the next chapter for this story hope it isn't as worse as I think it is. I wrote it again during a break in school. I don't know why but it seems that writing while I am in school isn't as hard as I thought... oh well with one hour time each day I will manage it to write every now and then during break.  
**

**Anyway thaks again for all the reviews, followers and favorits. I am really thankfull. Also please remember that I am still from germany and that my english isn't the best...  
**

**So enough of talking, please read , enjoy and review (^.^)b  
**

**************************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**Love at first back sight…?**

_On the prince back is the dragon crest… but what I just saw… no it can't be… Natsu can't be…_

"Oi! Luce? You still there? Don't space out like that!" Natsu suddenly said as he went face to face to Lucy who blushed furiously as she noticed how close they were.

"Na-natsu!" She shrieked and stumbled backwards. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Your own fault for spacing out Luce." Natsu grinned as he crossed his arms behind his head and walked away again in the direction of the classroom where Happy was still waiting for them. "Come on! Let's skip the last lessons and get something to eat! I am really hungry right now."

"Natsu we can't just skip class…" Lucy sighed and decided to forget about it for now and followed after Natsu. She eyed him from the side but she didn't noticed any changes in his behavior. He was like always and that made her smile and she started lightly singing a song her mother had thought to her. It was called 'Breakthrough' (Fairy Tail Opening 13) and she liked it really, she couldn't explain why but the song cheered her up and made her want to fight for her reasons. It made her think that her decitions of the past were right even thought for many of them she could get in deep trouble.

"In that simple but genuine guy's eyes  
important things, tomorrow's affairs  
what real strength is  
are always reflected  
Thinking of you, my small self goes crazy  
Throwing everything aside, I'll show you a MIRACLE  
Past it, past it, way past it, break past it with all your strength  
It was fate when I thought that this was the way it's supposed to be  
With all the voice you can muster, hit it with all your soul  
Glaring at the books won't change anything"  
**(A/N: English translation of 'Breakthrough', don't know if it is right.)**

She didn't saw how Natsu suddenly snapped his head in her direction as she started singing and he stared at her shortly before he grinned even more. He felt like he knew that song from somewhere but he still like it and how she was singing it. He then smiled to himself once again realizing how happy he could be to have found a friend like Lucy here. More and more Natsu started to realize that she wasn't only a friend anymore.

Natsu chuckled at this and imaged Happy already saying "You liiiiiiiike her." as he suddenly got tackled by a small blue haired boy and heard Lucy giggled at the behavior of Happy who was clinging on Natsu for dear live. The three went on, enjoying the rest of the day. Natsu was stubborn and so the kind of managed to make Lucy agree that they would skip classes and so they went to eat some ramen. Lucy agreed to it saying that it was a onetime thing that they skipped classes getting a sly grin from Natsu who suddenly set up the new goal for him to get Lucy to skip some classes again.

Late at night Gray, Erza and Lucy meet up at the roof top again. For one they all were there in their usual appearances they also had in Fiore. Erza was standing there in her Armor crossing her arms. Her Fairy Tail mark was now visible in the middle of her upper left arm. Gray had his hands in his pockets wearing nearly black trousers with black boots, around his neck was a silver cross necklace. On his forehead and on the right side of his stomach were scars visible and his Fairy Tail was shown off on the right side of his chest. Lucy was standing by the railing of the roof top facing the sky as she was in deep thoughts. She was wearing a purple top with a matching skirt with a brown belt a magic whip attached to it. Also she was wearing shoulder protectors which had a small white cape attached to it and white boots. Her Fairy Tail mark was shown off on her right hand.

"So we now that the new student counselor is definitive from Fiore and that she was after Natsu Dragion only shows that he must have something to do with the prince." Erza sated after a while. Lucy and Gray snapped out of their thoughts and stared at Erza.

"I didn't get a magic response from him but he could be able to hide his magic presence…" Gray mumbled as he started thinking about it again.

Lucy shook her head, she thought if she should tell them what she maybe had seen but then she knew Erza and she knew that Erza would jump in conclusions which would result in her cutting his shirt right off his body. Lucy shook her head again, deciding not to tell them.

"Lucy? Did you notice any differences around him?" Erza suddenly asked and all eyes were on Lucy who looked confused at her team mates.

"Huh? Oh uh no I didn't notice anything…" She said nervous. "But I really don't think that he is the prince…"

Erza and Gray eyed her carefully. They saw that she was hiding something, especially Erza was focused on her. She knew what crime Lucy had done and she saw her reaction as the Master told their team that they were ordered to bring back the prince. She had thought about it if Lucy really would hide the prince if she ffind him but then Erza knew that she was loyal to her and her friends and that she was always honest.

"Keep an eye on him and tell me about every change you notice on him. Also Gray from now on you are going to find out more about that boy that follows Natsu Dragion everywhere." She finally said as she crossed once again her arms in front of her chest.

Lucy let out a breath she didn't even now she was holding and Gray started already protesting why he should follow that kid but was meet with a death glare from Erza which made him cower in a corner of the roof top out of fear and earning a weak laugh from Lucy.

The group separated again and Lucy went out with her thoughts still circling around Natsu and that part of the crest she had seen. She still wasn't willed to believe that he was the prince and she still hoped that she had just imaged things.

The next day in school she was spacing out more often. It was helpful that she was sitting right behind Natsu so she kept staring at his back while spacing out and her thought were always going around with memories of what she did in the past and with why she even was here in the human world. It nearly had shattered her as Master told her and the team that they were chosen to go after the prince.

It wasn't like Lucy was a criminal but she had secretly opened the door for the prince to the human world and had closed it as soon as he was through. It was a crime for their world but Lucy wanted to repay him so she gave him the chance to escape. She didn't thought really about it when she had done this and she didn't felt guilty at all. In her mind everyone had the right of freedom but the fact that it was a crime couldn't be changed. Also she didn't really want to bring him back but it was her mission, her job and she could effort to disappoint the king, her team, her friends and her guild.

"LUCEEEEE!" Natsu waved a hand in front of Lucy's face as she finally snapped out of her thoughts. Successfully getting scared by the pink haired and falling backwards in her chair. Some class mates laughed at her but she ignored it as she sat up again. "Natus! What was that for?!"

The said boy shrugged and grinned at her. "Your fault for not paying attention. Besides I still want to sit next to you on the school trip!"

"I said no! How often, do you need to hear it?!" Lucy half yelled as she slowly got annoyed and forgetting what she was thinking about.

"But Luuuuuuuceeeeeee!" He whined and making the class laugh as finally the bell rung and they had break. Natsu helped Lucy up but then suddenly fall forward himself passing out and laying there motionless.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as she looked at her friend. When the moment of shock went over she pulled one arm of him over her shoulder and started dragging him to the nurse office. It wasn't easy but she managed to bring him there were MiraJane already seemed to be waiting for the two to arrive.

"Lay him down here." MiraJane said as she guided them to the second bed and helped Lucy to lay him down. Natsu soon started snoring and Lucy sighted in defeat. Whatever caused him to pass out it hadn't stopped him from snoring like he only fell asleep.

"Don't worry looks like he passed out for a trivial reason. No need to be worried." MiraJane smiled as she walked over to her desk. "I will call your next teacher to inform him about this."

Lucy looked over her shoulder. Natsu had pulled the blanket over his head and so that nothing could be seen anymore. Her thoughts drifted back to the crest which maybe was on his back. Lucy glanced at the Nurse who was concentrating on the phone.

Lucy took that chance and walked over to the side Natsus back was facing. She slowly pulled up the blanket. She saw now the white shirt of the school uniform and her heart started beating faster as her hands became sweaty. She slowly reached for it.

"LUCY ASHLEY!" Lucy's heart stopped as she looked at MiraJane who had just yelled her name just to relax again. "I said Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion! Not Ashley Luck! Lucy Ashley!"

Lucy sighed as she turned back to Natsu, gulping as she once again slowly reached for his shirt. Her heart started to beat wildly now she had a hard time calming herself down as much as possible. Her hand started shaking a bit as she finally got a hold of his shirt. She looked over her shoulder to see what the nurse was doing but she was still screaming at the teacher on the other end of the phone.

So Lucy gulped one finally time as she lifted the shirt and had now a free view of the back. Her eye went wide as she hold her breath. To release a relieved sight as she pulled back the shirt and then the blanked. She smiled from ear to ear. Finally having seen what she had wished for the whole time since yesterday. There was nothing on his back and Lucy was more then relieved. MiraJane who also hung up the phone looked at her and wondered suddenly why Lucy was smiling like an idiot.

"I will get something to eat. I am sure Natsu will be hungry if he wakes up." She skipped out happily and MiraJane only wondered why Lucy was standing by that bed. She stood up and walked over to the two students lying in the beds. Natsu was still sleeping soundly with his snores filling the air. In the other bed was a wide awake boy with short dark red hair. His face was flushed as he sat up fast and stared at the door.

"A Dan-kun, you're awake. How do you feel?" MiraJane asked as Dan's face went a new color of red.

"Better thanks…" He only mumbled as he rushed out of the office. Passing Lucy by the hall ways both looked back at each other and while Dan's face again went a shade darker red Lucy only shrugged it off and went into the nurse office again with some food she had brought for Natsu.

Natsu who thanks to his dragon senses smelled the food Lucy had woke up in an instant and run up to Lucy hugging her. "Luce! You're the best!"

Mirajane giggled and as Lucy blushed while Natsu was grinning taking the food from her and started eating it while he sat back on the bed, only to get scowled by Lucy because of food that was now laying everywhere in the bed and even got thrown against the wall.

Outside the short dark red haired boy leaned against a tree, pressing one hand against his forehead as he closed his eyes and slid down to the ground. His face was as red as it could get and it nearly looked like steam was coming out of his ears as he started mumbling something. A girl with dark hair and a part of it white went up to him and kneeled down next to him. Poking him with a stick as she looked bored at him.

"Dan? Hey Dan? You ok or did your brain finally give in?" The girl asked mockingly but suddenly Dan grabbed the wirst of her hand and the girl looked shocked at him and struggled to get free.

"MARY! I think I have fallen in love! She was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen! She is totally my type! Mary help me win her heart!" Dan said with determination written all over his face which was still red from all the blushing.

"You're getting insane…" Mary only mumbled weakly as she didn't saw a way out of this.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading hope you liked it so please leave a review. Again I don't know the next time I will update cause there ARE many things going crazy in my brain and so much things I have to finish... but I will give my best to not disapoint anyone.  
**

**Anyway thanks again for reading, for putting the story in your favorite and/or alerts list.  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing and thanks for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


	5. AN: Main character description preview

**Hey there sorry that this isn't a chapter but I noticed that I did a miserable job in describing the main characters so here is a special chapter about how the characters look like 1. In Fiore 2. In the human world. **

**So if you don't know what they look like read here, explain are Natsu, Igneel, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Erza. Also in the end is a small preview for the next chapter.**

* * *

**Dragon Prince Natsu Dragneel:**

In this form Natsu has red dragon wings and a tail, his hair is a bit longer and messier but still pink. His eyes are still onyx but resemble more dragon like eyes. He has small fangs which are perfectly seen when he grins. He is mostly wearing the outfit from the X791 arc. Also dragon scales are partly visible in his face and on his arms and shoulder… like when he got into dragon force in the manga. Also the scar on his neck is visible too in this but Natsu has not the Fairy Tail mark (yet). Also with his scale like scarf, at the moment he doesn't have it in the story but it will come up in later chapters.

**Natsu Dragion (his human world form):**

Here Natsu looks mostly like he does in the Anime/Manga only that the scar and the Fairy Tail mark is missing. He wears normal clothes like other humans, school uniform or free time clothes. His fangs are also not there and his eyes look normal only if emotions like anger or jealousy overcome him they morph into the dragon like ones. Also on Natsus back is the dragon crest which only he has. Oh and like in the other from Natsu does not have his scarf yet.

* * *

**Dragon King Igneel:**

Igneel looks mostly like Natsu in his Prince form. How you want to image him is still up to you I know that many of us have different imaginations of how Igneel would look like as human so I leave it up to you to image him. Important is only that Igneel is wearing a red and golden armor with a dark red ruby right over his heart. Depending on how he use his magic the ruby shines brighter or darker. More information's about the ruby will come up in later chapters.

* * *

**Happy:**

Happy is easy to explain. In Fiore he is an exceed but in the human world he is a small boy with blue messy hair. A bit like Redus had drawn him on that one pic in the manga. He wears mostly a green sweat shirt and blue trousers with white and blue sneakers. No he goes not to the same school like Lucy and Natsu but he keeps always an eye on what is happening or going on.

* * *

**Lucy Heartphilia:**

Lucy is a celestial maiden. She mostly looks like her Anime/Manga self. She is wearing that uniform from the tournament, she also wears in the anime. (It is shortly seen in the opening breakthrough already….) Lucy was standing by the railing of the roof top facing the sky as she was in deep thoughts. She is wearing a purple top with a matching skirt with a brown belt a magic whip attached to it. Also she was wearing shoulder protectors which had a small white cape attached to it and white boots. Her Fairy Tail mark is still pink and located on her right hand. I tried my best to describe her clothing but I am not very good at this. Also I forgot to mention that she has a scar along her right arm. It is the one she got from being chased by wolves as child it is an important factor which will come up later again. Also if you wonder about her keys… just let me say, her magic works different in this story and there is no need for keys. You will see later.

**Lucy Ashley ( her human form):**

Here Lucy looks like always, wearing the school uniform or free time clothes. Also her mark and her scar is not visible. Her whip is also not there to be seen but she can summon it with her magic if she is ever in need of it. (which happens quiet often -.-)

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster:**

Gray… well it is doesn't wear anything special since most of the time he will strip it off anyway. But in this form Gray's scars on his forehead and on the right sight of his stomach and his Fairy Tail Mark, on the right side of his chest in dark blue, are visible. Also his hair looks more like a dark blue color then black. His magic works like in the Anime/Manga.

**Gray Surge (his human form):**

In this form Gray most likely looks the same only that his hair is pitch black, also like with all the others, his scars are not visible. He looks most likely normal except that he still has his stripping habit ant that he most of the time wears his school uniform…. Well at last a part of it.

* * *

**Erza Scarlet:**

Erza wears her new armor from the X791 arc. I thought that it looked nicer. Also in this form her mark in the middle of her upper arm in light blue is still visible even if she wears her armor. Her magic works the same. On in this form Erzas hair is so long like it normally is.

**Erza Knightwalker (her human form):**

In this form Erza looks a bit like her Edolas counterpart. She also has short hair but instead of armor she wears the student uniform. Her Fairy Tail mark is also not visible. Her magic is still the same but even though she can summon a sword anytime she always carries around a short knife somewhere hidden on her body. Also she wears glasses like in the OVA.

* * *

**Hope that helped a bit to image them better. From now on I try my best to describe characters better, but describing really is one of my weak points...  
So here a small preview:**

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!"

"HOLD STILL!"

"SHUT UP! Can't I even get some sleep out here!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Wait? Why did Natsu's shoe came from up there?"

"Lu-chama! I love you and I know you love me too!"

"This is certainly getting to become interesting... wait what did he say again?"

"Huh? What? Wait **your** back?"

"DEATH MEAT! YOU'RE DEATH MEAT!"

"You again?!"

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike her!"

"Your the biggest idiot I know..."

**Not the best preview but I hope this will do for now (^.^)b  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing, adding it in your fav or alert list and thanks for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


	6. Not his back

**Hi... yeah I know late update like very late update... well I kinda am very busy and have many issuse to slove one of them was me nearly quitting to write but hey! I continue writing now see? So I will try to also update my other storys as soon as I can again but I can't promise anything and please... I already feel bad enough that I update so late so don't make me feel more guilty and know that I really try my best.  
**

**So anyway here my usual saying:  
**

**Thaks again for all the reviews, followers and favorits. I am really thankfull. Also please remember that I am still from germany and that my english isn't the best...  
**

**So enough of talking, please read , enjoy and review (^.^)b  
**

**************************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**************************************Not his back**

Dan was hiding behind a tree Mary right next to him only that she wasn't hiding. His eyes were narrowed at the back of a pink haired boy as a glare started to form. But as soon as he got a glance at the blond next to the pink haired his eyes softened again.

"They are totally together…" Mary stated bored as she watched Natsu and Lucy interact. Natsu was currently whining again that Lucy should sit next to him on the school trip… it was obvious even from afar cause that was the topic which always got the attention of other students and which always caused the two to get amused looks from others.

"They are not!" Dan argued back as he continued to glare at Natsu. "I know they aren't dating! If they would they wouldn't still argue about that school trip."

"Look at them!" Mary said annoyed as she pointed at the pair. "How they act, how they look at each other, how they are always together! They are dating or at last in love with each other!"

Dan grabbed Mary by her collar and came face to face with her anger and determination written all over his face as he yelled. "THEY ARE NOT! LU-CHAMA BELONGS TO ME AND I WON'T LET PINKY TAKE HER FROM ME!"

Of course this got the attention from the students around them and so Dan stormed into the school with a red face Mary following him while shaking her head. Both didn't notice that a third person had listened to them and that her yellow eyes were sparkling with an evil glimmer as a new plan formed in her head. The student counselor smirked and walked away, her heels clacking with every step she took.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she slipped of her shoes and got her shoes for school to slip them on as she looked again at the grinning Natsu next to her. She only looked away to sigh again which caused Natsu's grin to fall and turn into a frown.

"What's wrong Luce?" He asked concerned and was about to reach with his right hand for her shoulder but then he got tackled to the said, his head crushed against the shoe-lockers and everything started spinning around him.

"Lu-chama! How are you today?!" an overly excited Dan yelled after he had pushed Natsu to the side. Lucy stared at him for a while before she noticed how wobbly Natsu looked on his legs and was about to get to him as Dan got between them again.

"Lu-chama can I ask you something?" Dan's face was now decorated with a blush and Lucy was unsure if she should hear him out or take care of Natsu. But she then saw how Natsu shook his head and seemed to be fine again. He started to glare at Dan a grow coming out of his throat.

"Uhm… sure…" Lucy answered as her eyes wandered to and fro between Dan and Natsu. She was unsure of what to think and so she turned her attention from to Dan which caused Natsu to get only more upset.

"Lu-chama! I lo-" Dan was cut off as Natsu shoved him to the side and grabbed Lucy by her wrist. He dragged her away from Dan in the direction of the classroom. Lucy wasn't able to see his face but she had seen it for a short moment and was sure that he was pissed or annoyed.

To say Natsu was annoyed was kind of right… but he was more then only annoyed. Natsu was angry not with Lucy though. He was angry with himself and with that red haired guy. He didn't like the way that guy had looked at her and he also didn't like that Lucy was nice to him. He felt how the magic power he and blocked for so long started to rise due to his anger and so he acted fast in dragging Lucy away from that guy and Natsu knew that he had to figure out a plan now on how to keep that guy away from his Lucy. Yeah right, Natsu was already saying in his head that Lucy belonged to him. He may never admit it to Happy or anyone else but he loved the girl.

Dan stared after them and snapped with his fingers. He glared after Natsu and was sure that he needed a new plan to get rid of him. Dan was not someone to give up, he would get the girl even if he had to use mean tricks.

* * *

It wasn't much later that Natsu was about to attack Dan in the hall ways as he saw him approaching them. But as soon as Dan caught sight of Natsu he made a bee line for the next classroom and disappeared in there without even getting noticed by Lucy. The next time Dan appeared was again in a break between two lessons. Lucy was waiting outside the class room for Natsu to come since he was getting scowled from the teacher for falling asleep during the last minutes of the lesson.

Dan saw her without Natsu and walked straight over to her smiling brightly like a Christmas tree. He was sure that he would be able to use that chance to finally talk with Lucy but just as he was about to say something. Natsu opened the door from the class room and smacked the door right into Dan's face. An evil chuckle was shortly heard from Natsu before he then turned his attention to Lucy and dragged her to the next class. Lucy only could look over her shoulder and hope that Dan was ok but that caused Natsu to growl a bit but not in a way Lucy would notice.

Finally then came the lunch time. Lucy and Natsu sat in the cafeteria eating. Natsu was having a bowl with spicy ramen while Lucy had a salad. She giggled and laughed at Natsus eating habit while she dodged noodles that came flying her way.

"LU-CHAMA!" Dan shouted as he spotted Lucy and instantly Natsu froze. He stopped in his tracks slowly turning around. But it was too late just as he saw Dan in the corner of his eye his face got slammed in to his bowl of spicy Ramen. He started to choke and waved with his hands wildly around while Dan leaned on with his elbow on Natsus head, pushing him into the bowl.

Lucy sweat dropped as she watched Dan and Natsu. Natsu was still waving with his hands around, face in his bowl as he tried to hit Dan or at last get stop choking him in his own bowl of ramen. Dan on the other hand smiled innocently as if he didn't even noticed that he was about drown Natsu in a bowl of ramen. Lucy carefully stretched out her and to touch Natsu and help him as said boy finally found the strange to throw Dan off of him.

"What the hell?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Natsu asked as he was already standing in fighting position and facing Dan. Dan also jumped back and fisted his hands ready to strike at Natsu.

"Get outa my way pinky!" Dan yelled and everyone in the cafeteria started to watch the two waiting for their fight to break out while Lucy was only sighing in defeat.

"Natsu don't come late to class…" Lucy only said as she grabbed her bag and left the cafeteria. Natsu stared at her and then jumped up grabbing his own stuff.

"For now you're safe! But next time I gonna kick your ass!" with these words Natsu turned around and sprinted after Lucy the next second. He was still angry that Dan caused him to nearly drown in his bowl and he still wanted to smack his face.

Dan snapped with his fingers as he glared after Natsu. "Damn it, again…"

Mary just shook her head in disbelieve at what Dan was doing. She knew it never went all too well when Dan had fallen for a girl and tried to get to her or at last get her liking him. She knew that sooner or later he would mess up big time and get himself in deep trouble and this time she would look that she would stay out of it.

Natsu run after Lucy and managed to catch up to her. He slowly walked next to Lucy eyeing her from the side. He knew that Lucy didn't like Dan but still there was this feeling of jealousy in him whenever he saw Dan near her. Natsu couldn't image what would happen when she would like him after all and so he was now more serious than ever to make sure Dan wouldn't get all to near her ever again.

But still after the last class they got separated again. Natsu was ordered to bring out the trash can and Lucy had to stay since she was ordered to clean the classroom. Of course he was worried that Dan would come and so his thoughts circled around till suddenly a flower pot smashed to the ground right next to him. Natsu stared at it before he suddenly jumped to the side and rolled over the ground a bit, dodging seven following flower pots that came falling from the sky.

"What the hell?!" he yelled as he looked up at the building to find no one in sight. Dan had stepped back from the window inside again and cursed the ninth flower pot still in his hands. "Damn it so close…"

Natsu was still looking around stunned to why suddenly flower pots came falling from the sky. His eyes travelled up and down the building trying to spot someone as he suddenly got grabbed by his arms from behind.

"I see you are alone. We still have some business to finish." The voice of a woman sounded and as Natsus head snapped to the right. His onyx eyes met the yellow eyes of the student counselor and he heard Mr. Cobra chuckle. Natsu's eyes were wide as he stared in shock at her and was dragged along by Mr. Cobra.

Mrs. Serpents and Mr. Cobra had dragged Natsu to the roof top of the school. Natsu struggled to get out of the grip Mr. Cobra had on him and all his fighting didn't had a use at all. Mrs. Serpents smirked as she slowly walked up to Natsu, flashing her glassed as the yellow eyes glimmered evilly. Her hand reached out for Natsus shirt as Natsu started to fight back even more.

"Time for the checkup…" Mrs. Serpents said darkly, a weird look in her eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" Natsu yelled as he tried to kick her away, sending his shoe flying over the railing.

"Hold still!" Mr. Cobra hissed as he struggled to keep his iron grip.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy was following Dan to the backyard of the school. "You wanted to talk in private?"

Lucy looked at Dan who turned around with a red face. He was fumbling around with his hands and Lucy looked at him curious and unsure at the same time. Suddenly something came falling down hitting Dan's head and landing in front of her feed. While Dan was rubbing his sore head, Lucy picked up the thing from the ground and looked at it closer.

"That is…" She started to mumble and looked then up. "Wait… Why would Natsu's shoe come from up there…?"

Behind a tree a certain red head noticed her blond friend with Dan and she turned to them, slowly getting nearer hidden in the shadows of the trees. Erza crossed her arms and leaned against a tree as she was near enough to hear what they were talking about.

"Lu-chama… uhm you know… since yesterday I am in love with you!" Dan started to talk but Lucy didn't really pay attention she was still thinking why Natsu's shoe came flying form the sky. "Since you looked at my back in the infirmary! I felt that you have something for me. I felt the spark going over from you to me and me to you! You and me we are just meant for each other!"

Lucy snapped out of her trance and stared at Dan. "Wait…. what did you mean with…?"

"Lu-chama! I love you and I know you love me too!" Dan continued as his eyes turned into hearts and he danced around happily that he said what he wanted to say. "I love you since we met in the infirmary please go out with me!"

"This is certainly getting interesting… wait what did he say again?" Erza who was listing calmly till now, she was near to step out of the shadow and shake that boy. She didn't approve that a boy like that had fallen for her beloved friend Lucy and more. Erza's hand went to her hip and a sword appeared out of no were in her hand. She was definitive ready to give that boy a good beating, till the Lucy's voice disturbed her thoughts of how to beat up that guy.

"Huh? What? Wait **your **back?" Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose before she hold up her hands in a calming gesture. "Slow down for a bit… did you just say that I looked at **your** back?!"

Dan nodded happily, his mind giving him the happy illusion of Lucy jumping in his arms, hugging him before reality just had to smack him in the face as Lucy started yelling all of the sudden.

"Oh my god no! THAT MEANS I SAW YOUR BACK! THEN THEN THEN…." Lucy stopped yelling as she dropped the in her hands and gripped her hair. …_Natsu is still not of the hook and Gray and Erza will still try to look at his back and this student counselor too and… and… oh god no!_

Lucy looked up at the building to where the roof was. _His shoe came flying from there does that mean…_

Lucy's imaginations started to run while different scenarios started to act wildly in her head as her face grow paler with every new thought. Dan who was now looking at her curiously got worried and carefully stepped nearer.

"Uh.. Lu-chama…?" but instead of an answer he was pushed to the side as Lucy mad a mad dash for the next stairs and rushed to the roof of the building. Dan was left behind sitting on the ground trying to get in his head what just happened but he was roughly dragged out of his thoughts as he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to look at who was gripping him but all he saw was a shadowed person with red glowing eyes.

* * *

Natsu was still struggling to get free from Mr. Cobra, he even tried to kick him between the legs where it really hurt to get free but still he didn't got out of the iron grip. Mrs. Serpent laughed in victory as she walked nearer to the two ready to remove the T-Shirt, Natsu's last piece of clothing that hide his back.

Just then an icicle flew pass Mrs. Serpents face, missing her only by an inch before it would have left a scratch in her face. All eyes wandered to where the icicle came only to be greeted by more flying icicle and a loud and grumpy shout.

"SHUT UP! Can't I even get some sleep out here?!" A pitch black haired boy stood on the roof of the door which lead down into the building again and hold some icicles in his hands he was glaring down at the three standing there. His face showed a mix of tiredness and annoyance as he was about to throw more sharp icicles.

"Who are you?!" Mrs. Serpents cried out shocked as she flashed her glasses to get a better look at the boy but she was rudely interrupted by him.

"I am a very pissed of guy who will now pay you back for disturbing my sleep!" The boy shouted as eh started to throw icicle after icicle. Soon the boy stopped caring at who he throw the icicles and now not only Mrs. Serpents also Mr. Cobra and Natsu became the targets of his throwing.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!", was all that the student counselor was shouting while trying to dodge the icicle while Mr. Cobra dodged them in snake with snake like movements letting go of Natsu who also was busy trying not to get stabbed by one of the icicles.

"YOU FREAKING STOP THROWING THIS THINGS OR I WILL GET YOU THROWN FROM THIS SCHOOL BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN BLINK WITH YOUR EYES!" Mrs. Serpents screamed while trying to avoid another icicle and then glared at the boy.

The boy's right eye twitched for a moment and he then continued throwing even more icicles at the women in front of him without mercy forgetting that about the other two targets. Ms. Serpents broke out into a run and but the boy chased after her throwing more and more sharp icicles.

Natsu muffled his laugh as he watched the two but was faced pulled back to reality as Mr. Cobra grabbed him from behind again. "Oh come on! Can't you let me go already?!"

Mr. Cobra only shock his head and was about to answer as the door flew open and a girl with blond hair waving in the wind stood there trying to catch her breath. Both Natsu and Mr. Cobra looked at the girl while till Natsu recognized her.

"LUCE!" He shouted happily, grinning like an idiot.

Lucy stood there for a moment perplex on what was going on the first thing she saw was Gray running after the student counselor throwing icicles and looking like someone, who wasn't Erza, had made the mistake of waking him up from his sleep. She then heard Natsu calling her name and turned her head in his directing and narrowed her eyes.

Finally gray also stopped in his tracks sensing a dark aura he perfectly knew. He looked over and saw Lucy while she was staring at Mr. Cobra who got a hold of Natsu. Gray gulped and muttered "That guy is death…"

"Seems like people need to get taught more than once to learn a lesson…" Lucy growled low as she suddenly pulled out her dragon like whip from behind her making it look like she had hide it on her back or so. She gripped the handle firmly in her right hand and let her left hand trail down the whip a bit, while a dangerous look decorated her face.

Mrs. Serpents used that moment to escape and run away disappearing in a purple cloud as no one was paying attention to her. Mr. Cobra on the other side let go of Natsu, who landed on the ground on his butt with a small thud, and stepped back till his back met the railing.

With a fast move Lucy swung the end of the whip around Mr. Cobras torso and run at him, slidding to an halt near the railing and pulled with all her strength on the whip, holding the handle now in both her hands. Mr. Cobra was pulled into the air and flew over the railing the whip lost the grip on him and so he was sent flying from the roof top.

"DON'T GET NEAR NATSU EVER AGAIN OR…" Lucy took a deep breath before she continued. "DEATH MEAT! YOU'RE DEATH MEAT!"

* * *

Happy was walking happily the path to the school Lucy and Natsu were attending munching on a new sort of fish crackers he brought an hour ago. He hummed a happy melody as he got disturbed by a loud thud of something landing next to him on the ground. Happy carefully went over to the something to take a look at it.

As he recognized what landed next to him he jumped away. "You again?!"

The something was Mr. Cobra who landed not the best way on the ground and was groaning in pain. Happy sighed and looked at the school building. "What have I missed now?"

The blue haired boy continued to munch on his cracker as he kept on thinking what he could have possible missed out while he was out buying these very delicious fish crackers. "I wonder if Natsu and Lucy are planning on going to eat ramen…?"

Happy's smile turned into a sly grin while he was still munching on the fish cracker. He then pulled out a flyer of his pocked and looked at his for a while as a great idea popped up in his head. "Natsu… you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik e her!" He snickered to no one in particular as he imaged a blushing Natsu and a blushing Lucy with a firework in the background but then he shook his head.

"You're the biggest idiot I know…" Happy once again looked up at the building as finished up the fish cracker. "If that will work you so gonna have to buy me lots of fish or these delicious fish crackers… I would have come sooner to the human world if I had known they had so delicious things… tomorrow I gonna try the others and then I will buy the mixed ones and then…."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and I am really sorry that updated so late. I know I am horrible for not updated anything for so long but I will try to change that now if you excuse there is another chapter waiting for me to be writen in time this time and other storys which want to be updated (°.^)b**

**Anyway thanks again for reading, for putting the story in your favorite and/or alerts list.  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing and thanks for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


End file.
